


The essence of a Gryffindor

by Grigoriweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigoriweasley/pseuds/Grigoriweasley
Summary: Hermione shows to Ron that he, in fact, is the definition of a great Gryffindor.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The essence of a Gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've always loved Ron's character and I think he deserves more appreciation, so this is basically a story to remind everybody how wonderful my boy was :) hope you enjoy it! if you wanna leave comments, of any kind, they're always welcome :)

Ron was sitting on his bed, his eyes closed and his head in his hands, driving deep breaths in; Hermione was beside him, gently stroking his back and placing kisses in his hair. 

A couple of days had passed since the final battle: the one where You-Know-Who had finally been defeated for good…also the one where Ron had lost his brother. It had been hard for everybody in the Weasley family and even to those near them: Fred had many friends and none of them had quite adjusted themselves to the idea of his death yet. Ron, Ginny and the rest of his family had been trying to be strong, especially for George, who, most predictably, had been the one who was suffering the most, but it hadn’t been easy at all. 

Today, though, it was Sunday and it was warm, despite it being November: so the Weasleys had decided to have a picnic in their garden for lunch and, for that reason, they had invited some of Ron’s friends from Hogwarts, meaning Neville, Dean, Seamus and Luna. Harry and Hermione, of course, had been living at the Burrow with the Weasleys ever since the battle ended. In order to cheer everyone up a little bit, Mrs. Weasleys was cooking a very elaborate lunch: of course it was still simple, ‘cause they weren’t made of money, but she was creative enough to make it look like something out of a restaurant. Anyway, the aim of the day was to be together and spend some hours thinking about something else rather than the ones they’d lost; so the food wasn’t really anyone’s priority. 

Everyone was in the kitchen helping Molly cook or in the garden setting the table, except for Ron, who was still in his bedroom. He sighed, looked at Hermione and said:  
“I can’t believe he really did it, that he defeated Voldemort!” 

“Well, you could say that WE did it, together, ‘cause you and I both know that our help was crucial for Harry in order to win. And I’m not only talking about you and me: without Neville, Luna, our teachers and everyone else in the D.A. who knows what would’ve happened…” exclaimed Hermione with a sad smile. 

The both of them fell silent, still feeling upon them the sorrow and the despair of some days before, then Hermione said: “I’m really, really glad that you’re alive…I couldn’t have survived if something had happened to you. I love you.” 

She pronounced these last words in a whisper, so quietly that Ron almost thought he had imagined them. He was completely taken aback at the confession. It was the first time they were speaking about their feelings, after the kiss they had shared during the battle, and he never would’ve thought that she was gonna be the first to bring up the subject. He looked at her and felt butterflies going wild in his stomach- he couldn’t help it, he had been in love with her since their fourth year at Hogwarts. 

“I love you too” he replied, still feeling a little astonished, “I’ve loved you since we were fourteen. I just never found the courage to tell you. Remember the Yule Ball? I was so jealous when I saw you with Krum…Everytime I looked at you two dancing I just wanted to get up and punch him in the face! Which was stupid, seeing that only some weeks before I was dying to get his autograph…I just couldn’t stand the idea of seeing someone beside you who wasn’t me”

“Why didn’t you ask me then? I would’ve said yes!” said Hermione, staring at him almost in a reproaching way.

“Well, I didn’t know it, did I? I thought you’d say no. I never, even for a moment, thought that you might like me back. I always imagined you’d end up with Harry, or Krum, or anyone else except me, really.” He confessed, with his eyes fixed upon the ground. 

She felt a pain in her chest at those words and looked at him more sweetly. “Why do you say that? You know I’ve never liked Harry like that. I’ve always seen him as a brother and nothing more.” 

“Yeah but I mean, he’s Harry Potter, the chosen one, the boy who’s admired by everyone; and I’ve always been only his sidekick, his stupid friend. Nobody would look at me if Harry was there. And I mean, they were right… I’m not as great a wizard as he is; I can’t perform all the magic that he can and I’m definitely nowhere as brave and daring as he is…”

She put up a hand, as though to stop him talking. “Don’t even say that!” Her eyes were fierce and her face had become quite pink. “You are a great wizard, Ronald. And I think you’re definitely as brave as Harry. Remember our first year, when we went to rescue the philosopher’s stone? You were willing to sacrifice yourself for Harry when you were only eleven! That takes a lot of courage, in my opinion. Not to mention that you earned Gryffindor fifty points for what Dumbledore himself defined the greatest wizards’ chess game in many years! Moreover, you were always the first to stand up to Draco or anyone else who bullied me, or Harry, or Neville…You’ve always protected us and that’s very noble ” she beamed at him.

A little smile surfaced on his face, but he still didn’t sound utterly convinced. “Yeah but what about school? I failed three OWLs in our fifth year and the Apparition test last year...”

“But that didn’t stop you from defeating Voldemort, did it?”

“I didn’t defeat-“  
“  
YES YOU DID, RONALD!” screamed Hermione. “Who was the one who gave Harry the idea of taking Felix Felicis in order to convince Slughorn to talk about Horcuxes? You! Who was the one who thought of using the basilisk’s fang to destroy the Horcruxes? You! Don’t you understand? Without your ideas we never would have been able to win this battle! Just because you’re not book-smart doesn’t mean you’re not clever! And believe me, you’ve proven it plenty of times.”

Ron couldn’t believe his ears. “Wait, wait…Did you really just say that you can be clever without knowing Hogwarts: a history by heart?” he joked, smiling happily.

She punched him on the arm but let out a little laugh. “All I’m saying is that you should really give yourself more credit. You are a great wizard and a great person, always putting the ones you love before yourself. That’s why I fell in love with you.”

He felt a lump in his throat and tears formed in his eyes. He looked at her with his eyes full of gratitude and love; then he cleared his throat and stated in a solemn tone: “Okay but let’s face it: the real reason you fell in love with me is because I’m so hot. You know, ginger hair and all”. They both burst out laughing.

“No, but seriously” said Ron, turning serious again, “thanks for everything you said. I needed it.”

“I’m just telling the truth” she stated, leaning in to kiss him.

Just in that moment, the bedroom’s door opened with a loud noise and Harry walked in smiling. “Hey, guys, lunch’s read- wait, did I interrupt something?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at them.

“Yes you did, and for the second time” bursted out Ron. “Watch out, ‘cause I won’t let you get away with a third one!” he joked, making Harry and Hermione laugh out loud.


End file.
